1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus utilizing touch panel and a storage medium storing a game program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus utilizing touch panel that permits simultaneously detecting at least two pointing positions, and a storage medium storing a game program to be utilized therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of such a kind of a technique for executing an operation by utilizing a touch panel that permits simultaneously detecting a plurality of pointing positions is disclosed in a document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-290585). In the technique of the document 1, a plurality of pointing positions are simultaneously detected by utilizing a touch panel, etc., and the plurality of pointing positions are detected once again after movement of the pointing positions, and whereby, moving traces of the respective pointing positions are obtained. This permits interpreting user's instruction and executing the instructed operation. For example, after obtaining changes of distances between the respective pointing positions, an object is enlarged or reduced according to this change amount, or in correspondence with angles of lines connecting the pointing positions and the change data, the object is subjected to a rotating operation to the right or to the left.
However, the document 1 technique merely performs an enlarged or reduced operation and rotating operation in correspondence with moving traces of the plurality of pointing positions, and is not applied to a game. That is, in the document 1, it is not clear how characters appearing in a game are to be controlled, for example.